


My Best Friend’s Brother

by KrymshelAngel



Series: Love is... [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, Soobin has hidden intentions, Whipped Choi Soobin, Yeonjun and Arin are twins, based on the song ‘I’m in love with Stacy’s Brother’, i wrote this in two hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrymshelAngel/pseuds/KrymshelAngel
Summary: “Dude, how can you not date Arin? I mean— she’s pretty, popular, you’re at her place every weekend, you’re with her almost 24/7, and her parents absolutely love you. So what’s stopping you?”“I just don’t see her that way… I never thought of Arin that way…”Her brother though…aka that one cliche story where “hey, I think your brother is so hot but I can’t tell you because we’re best friends”
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Love is... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159490
Comments: 16
Kudos: 206





	My Best Friend’s Brother

**Author's Note:**

> My friend aka brielle sent me this taeliskook tiktok with the song Stacy’s Brother and I’m like “I NEED THIS FIC” and so this was born

> _I've been hanging out with Stacy_

  
  


The thing is… Soobin had always been friends with Arin. They’ve been stuck to each other since that one time he saw kids bullying Arin for having no front teeth. Soobin thought that was just mean and so he helped her, since being taller than most seven year-olds had its benefits.

  
  


Which means, yeah, Soobin has known Arin for almost _two-thirds_ of his life.

  
  


Arin never left him ever since. Not that it’s _unwanted._ It just used to be weird for others because, for one, Arin is a year older than Soobin and two, for seven year olds, a girl and a boy can’t be friends because girls have “cooties” or something like that.

  
  


Again, Soobin never minded since Arin has been a great friend. She shares her cookies and bread and pastries and sweets. How could young Soobin ever say no? Arin’s parents also loves him to bits because in their eyes, he has become Arin’s _knight in shining armor._

  
  


This started changing however in middle school and highschool…

  
  


> _Everybody thinks we're dating_

  
  


Since they’ve been friends for _forever._ Soobin decided he doesn’t need other girl friends— a huge _emphasis_ on the _space_ in between. Girls are too noisy, gossipy and they’re just a bit too much to handle. Soobin thought having Arin was enough. She’s cool enough, she knows Soobin’s limits and she knows when to stop which made it really convenient for Soobin.

  
  


And being friends with Arin had been amazing. She was a cool older sister. Soobin had never felt out of place because of Arin and _no one ever bothered_ him.

  
  


Why?

  
  


Simply because everyone in school thinks they’re dating.

  
  


> _Cause' I spend my weekends hanging at her house_

  
  


Arin dragged Soobin everywhere and as her friend, Soobin lets her. They used to play a lot in each other’s houses but Arin’s parents always preferred their own home as _‘it’s better for girls to stay at their own home than go visit a guy’s house’_ and Arin thought that Soobin’s room had been _‘too boring’_ for her liking. 

  
  


Nevertheless, Soobin, once again, _never minded_.

  
  


Arin’s house was huge, she had video game consoles and a lot of books and toys. Growing up, Soobin just got used to it. He’s gonna walk with Arin from school, probably eat some ice cream, drop her off to her house, they’d talk about the books they’ve read, movies they’ve watched, argue about it until Arin’s mom comes and offer him some meal which Soobin would gladly accept. 

  
  


It became a daily routine. 

  
  


But of course, this would cause rumors around campus.

It didn’t help that Arin was too popular.

  
  


> _She's a part of the cheer team._
> 
> _Top of her class and she's prom queen_

  
  


She _is_ the campus princess. She’s talented and smart and friendly and nice. Again, it’s what made her a great friend.

But then Arin loved clinging onto him, like whenever they walked around, she would be hanging on his arm.

  
  


> _When we study chemistry_
> 
> _She unbuttons her blouse_

  
  


She sometimes demanded for Soobin to walk her to class and he would because he could never say no to her.

Arin would always sit with him during breaks and lunches and she always made sure to wave whenever she’s cheering for the basketball team, even if Soobin was at the very corner of the bleachers.

But Soobin has a secret…

  
  
  


> _But I got a secret I must confess_
> 
> _It's not her laugh or the way she'd dress_

  
  
  


Yeah, he loved hanging with Arin, she’s amazing and popular and is always there for him. 

  
  


She’s basically _his best friend_.

  
  


_Everyone_ thinks they’re together because of their closeness and friendship. They looked great together, they said. They should be together _for real_ , they said.

  
  


And there’s nothing wrong with Arin…

  
  


But then…

  
  


> _She's not the reason I've been thinking of love…_

  
  


People would ask him… 

  
  


“Dude, how can you not date Arin? I mean— she’s pretty, popular, you’re at her place every weekend, you’re with her _almost_ 24/7, _and_ her parents absolutely love you. So what’s stopping you?”

  
  


“I just don’t see her that way…” Soobin would always say, “I never thought of Arin that way…”

  
  
  


> _Every weekend when we hangout_
> 
> _I lose my cool when he's around…_

  
  
  


Soobin had been keeping this secret for far too long…

  
  
  


The very reason why he loved hanging out with Arin...

  
  
  


Another reason why he loves being with her almost 24/7...

  
  
  


Is actually because of Arin’s twin brother, _Yeonjun_ ….

  
  
  


> _And I don't know if this is just a crush..._

  
  


_Yeonjun_ ,

  
  


Who’s been loud and always interrupted his and Arin’s ‘bonding time’.

  
  
  
  


_Yeonjun_ , 

Who would jump on the couches and easily lay his arms around Soobin’s shoulders and laugh right on his ears.

  
  
  
  


_Yeonjun_ ,

Who’d talk to Soobin while he’s waiting for Arin to dress up.

  
  
  


_Yeonjun_ ,

Who had these high cheekbones and who’d always smile when Soobin’s around.

  
  
  
  


_Yeonjun_ ,

The only reason why Soobin would watch basketball matches and Arin’s cheerleading practices.

_Yeonjun,_

who’s as equally famous as his twin sister, basketball player, campus prince, and the person Soobin looked up to...

  
  


_Yeonjun…_

  
  


Is the very reason why Soobin kept on visiting and staying in Arin’s house…

  
  


Because being with Arin meant being with Yeonjun...

  
  
  


> _How do I find_
> 
> _The words to tell her?_

  
  


“ _I just want to kiss you so bad. I’ve wanted to for so fucking long._ ” 

  
  


These are words Soobin had wanted to tell him for so long...

  
  


> _I'm in love with Arin’s brother…_

  
  


* * *

  
  


“So… I’ve been hearing rumors… I know and I’ve asked Arin myself but she kept denying it… so I’m asking you...” Yeonjun started out of the blue, “Are you and Arin dating?”

  
  


“Uh, no?”

  
  


“You can be honest, I mean… I’m not the ‘overly protective brother’ type so…” Yeonjun quoted, rolling his eyes, sitting closer to a flustered Soobin, “I don’t mind… besides, I’ve known you for long and you’ve always been a nice guy.”

  
  


“Well… thank you but…. uh…” Soobin gulped, the proximity making him nervous, “She’s… well… not my type…”

  
  


“Why? What’s wrong with Arin?” Yeonjun’s eyebrows knitted together, starting to look frustrated… annoyed, maybe? Soobin wasn’t sure… but he shook his head in defense. He didn’t want Yeonjun to get the wrong idea. 

  
  


“What’s your type then?” Yeonjun continued, “If not Arin, who?”

  
  


“Uh…” Soobin wondered where he got the confidence or probably _stupidity_ from. Cause suddenly he blurted out;

  
  


_“You. Because you’re actually my type, Yeonjun hyung. Not Arin. You.”_

  
  


God, he’s so _screwed_.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah it’s another shtty fic from me. Sorry not sorry I have to write it bcs it just won’t leave my mind 🤧  
> So yeah this might have an Arin and Yeonjun POV 👀 but idk if anyone would want that (I’d still post it soon just in case I get inspired again)
> 
> Consider this as a part 1 of Happy Valentines Day from me?
> 
> Please excuse my mistakes for this is un-beta-ed... I WROTE THIS IN TWO HOURS PLS FORGIVE...I hope you enjoyed it! :)) Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated. It would actually help me write better! But pls be nice 🥺 I’m still a bb writer and fragile 😅
> 
> Rant about Yeonbin and Taegyu with me:  
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/shysoovinnie)  
> [ twt for fic updates](https://twitter.com/krymshelangel)  
> [ CuriousCat ](https://curiouscat.qa/ShySooVinnie)  
> Tumblr: krymshelangel


End file.
